Hollow Halls
by Di.M.H
Summary: SPR are facing unbeatble demons when Masako discovers that they kill people to drain their souls and what do this demons have planned for Naru? Will Mai over come her greates fear to save him? can they make out alive or will they suffer the same fate?


_Hollow Halls_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys sorry if i haven't been on if you're a Blood+ fan, i'm now hooked on ghost hunt so, i'll be writing about Mai and Naru, yayy, i love Naru, he's so cool but an ass, i love it when he misses with Mai, you can see how he really feels towards her, enjoy this story,"**

File 1, the Hollow Halls part 1: the case begins

"The black shadowy crept up toward the door. Its hand reaching for the handle when…" "What are you doing Mai?" a voice called out. Mai leapt up into the air onto her feet. Her friends giggled. "N-nothing," the teenage girl replied. "Clear up this mess all of you," said a boy in a stern voice. "Yes sir," Mai groaned. The boy stepped out the room. Mai and her friends cleaned up the classroom. "Boy, he's so boring," she complained, "We're just getting ready for the haunted house at the festival tomorrow." "Well, I hate to tell you, Mai," her friend replied, "He is the class rep." "I know," Mai groaned under her breath.

"Hey did you guys heard?' a girl called running to her friends. "There was another sighting of ghost in that creepy mansion a few feet from here?" "Again?" her friend asked. "Not another ghost sighting," Mai groaned so loud that the whole room fell silent and turned to face her. She sat up and went back to cleaning the desk in front of her. She pretended that she didn't say anything or heard anything important. "Has Kazuya said anything about it?" her friends asked. Mai had forgotten that she worked for a ghost hunter at the moment. "I haven't heard him say anything about it," she replied. The bell rang for the day.

"See ya later!" Mai called out to her friends. They waved and said their goodbyes for the day and went their separate ways. Mai came to the doorstep of SPR. She grabbed the door handle and turned it. She stepped into the lobby. It was empty as usual. Naru had been in the hospital from a case that they had been on a few weeks ago. Mai had come into to work to keep the place clean. She went to work for about an hour before deciding to visit her boss in the hospital. She imagined him in his hospital bed with Masako sitting beside him. She moaned knowing that the moment she saw Masako the room would become so intense that the nurses would have to drag them both out of the room for Naru to rest or that's how Mai saw it anyway.

She got to the hospital and went to the room where Naru was in. She knocked on the door and waited for Lin to open it. She stepped into the room. "Hey Lin," she said with a smile. Lin just nodded with no emotion as usually. She looked over to the bed and saw Naru sitting up reading a file as always. "Hey Naru," she said. He looked up and placed the file down. "I've brought you something," said Mai reaching into a bag she had brought with. She pulled out a cup of hot tea. "I just made it when I got to the office, I'm surprise it's still hot," she said pouring him a cup. There was no reply: not that she had exacted it.

She sighed and handed him the cup. _He's been quite since he woke up, _she thought. The doctor said that he could it was just after what happened he rather not. She closed her eyes remembering what happened that day. They were trapped under a collapsed roof and a piece of wood pierced Naru's chest. Lin had said that he was in a foul mood as usual. Due to the accident the case was closed and Naru had blamed himself for not finishing the case. Mai didn't like how it turned out either but with Bou-san and the others the case was solved a few days after Naru was checked into the hospital. Naru woke up from his injuries six days later.

Ayako had said that Naru would be fine in a few weeks but it had been a few weeks and Naru still needed to stay in the hospital longer. Mai would give anything to hear his smartass remarks and even when he made her sound like a fool. Mai growled at the thought of his remarks back then but now she would do anything to hear his voice again. Naru had set the cup down and returned to the file. All he did was look up from that file, read, drink tea, go to sleep or just listen to the others stories of their day. Mai sighed and waited to hear his voice knowing that it was too soon. "I wish you would talk to me, Naru," she said but no reply. Lin watched the two exchange looks. There was no point in talking to him now. The door opened and the doctor came into the room. He gestured to Lin and Mai. The two left the room following the doctor.

"I'm sorry, we haven't caught this sooner," the doctor said before he went over his notes. "Your friend's larynx has been damaged pretty badly, which would explain why he's not speaking to anyone yet." "What do you mean?" Mai asked. "The wood pierced his voice box and now Naru can't speak," Lin explained. She grasped. "We can be able to help," the doctor replied, "It's not too bad but that's why we had to keep him here for as long as we have. He'll be fine after a few weeks or two." The doctor turned and walked away. Lin looked down at Mai. "So, what now?' she asked. Lin heard the worried tone in her voice.

"He'll be fine," Lin replied, "This is Naru we're talking about." "Yeah," Mai replied wiping her tears away. "Hey, Mai, Lin," a voice cried. "Bou-san?" said Mai as Bou-san walked toward them. "How's Naru?" he asked Mai. Lin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mai, go back to the room," Lin told her, "I'll Takigawa what's going on." Mai nodded and walked into the room. She noticed Naru staring at her. She made a fist. Why did he have to stare at her like that? He turned to the file he was reading. Mai wanted to run out the room but didn't. she couldn't understand why but she hated seeing Naru so weak.

"That's horrible," said Masako as she and the others sat in the lobby of SPR the next day. "That's what the doctor said," Mai replied looking down at her hands. John placed his hand on Mai's. Mai looked up at him. "Kazuya will be fine," he said with a smile. Mai nodded and wiped her tears away. Then the door opened and a man stepped into the room. "Excuse me," he said. Mai got up holding back the tears. "Can I help you sir?" she asked. The man pulled out a business card. "Yes," he replied, "I was hoping that you would help me." Mai read the card. "Wait a minute," she grasped, "You work for the supposed haunted mansion a few blocks away from a high school?" she asked. "Yes," the man replied, "I'm the owner."

"May I speak with your manager?" he asked. "He's in the hospital at the moment," Bou-san replied, "But I can help though." "Yes thank you," the man replied, "My name is Kaname Aki-sama and I need your help." "How can we help?" Bou-san asked. Aki-sama was a renowned business in Great Brittan and owned several mansions in Japan and all over the world. "We have been selling some of our place for more money and the mansion here in this distinct is one of them but no one will buy the place," he explained, "There's been word of curses and demons flowing about the mansion and the land it's built on."

He handed Bou-san photos of the mansion. "On one will go near it and most of the staff that worked there quite due to strange accidents and events that keep occurring there. I, myself have seen and heard strange sounds and abnormal figures." Yasuhara written everything down onto a notepad he had out for notes for Naru when he got out of the hospital. "What kind of strange sounds?' Bou-san asked as he passed the photos around to everyone in the room. "There are knocking sounds on the walls in the left hallway on the second floor. Moaning can be heard in the living room and kitchen. I have seen figures in the children bedrooms against the wall near the left hallway on the second floor." "So, all of these events are in the left hallway on the second floor," said Yasuhara. Aki-sama nodded.

"I have also heard the sound of young children laughing in the middle of the night. I have to stay at the mansion until it can be sold." "So, children laughing," said Bou-san, "Is all everything in the second floor hallway?" he asked. "Yes," Aki-sama replied, "I'm confused on why it only happens on the second floor." "Well," said Bou-san, "We'll have to wait for our manager to return from the hospital before we can accept this case or get the okay from Lin." "Yes, I understand," Aki-sama answered, "But please think about it." "Of course," Bou-san replied shaking his hand. Mai helped Aki-sama to the door. "Poor guy," said Yasuhara, "I wish we could help him." "We can't without Naru," Bou-san replied.

"He is right," Masako answered, "If we jump into this without Naru then we might as well be committing suicide." Mai could see the logic there. "I just wish we could help," she said. Bou-san patted her head. "Hey don't worry," he said, "Once Naru is on his feet then we can get back to work. You'll see Mai." "Yeah," she replied. Ayako looked out the window. "So, what now?' she asked. "We just wait for Naru to get out from hospital, that's all we can do," John replied. No one had a word to say. They knew that their hands were tied for the time being. All they could do was to wait for Naru to come back.

Mai and the others walked into SPR talking about the case that they have received yesterday. Bou-san opened the door. "Hey, Mai," he said, "I thought you locked the door?" he asked. "I did," Mai replied. Ayako had gotten uneasy. John and Bou-san got ready to fight if there a robber inside the office. Yasuhara stood stern in front of Mai and Masako with Ayako beside him. Bou-san pushed the door opened and stepped inside with John right behind him. Ayako went in after John with Yasuhara behind. Mai and Masako waited for a while before making their way inside. Mai's eyes widen as Lin stood there with some files in his hands. Naru was sitting in a chair with a file in his hands. He had been reading but looked up when he heard the door open. "Naru!" Mai cried out happily with relief to see her boss again. "Hey man," said Bou-san relaxed, "You had us worried there for a second."

"It's so good to see you again Kazuya," said John. "What are you all doing?" Naru asked, "You're acting like idiots." _Yep same old Naru, _thought Mai. "So, you can talk again?" she asked happily. Naru didn't reply. "The silent treatment again, huh?" said Mai annoyed. "Well, it's Naru alright," said Ayako giggling at Mai's reaction to his mood. Yasuhara walked toward Naru with the notes he had made from the other day. "We had a client stop by here yesterday," he said, "I got all of his information and details revolving the case." Naru took the notes from Yasuhara. "Good work Yasuhara," he said looking over the notes. "So, the client is Kaname Aki-sama, huh?" said Naru. "Is something wrong?" Mai asked him.

Naru stood up and walked toward the shelves behind him. "The Aki-sama family is one I haven't heard for years," he said. "So, do you know them or something?" Mai asked. "You could say that," Naru replied. He pulled out a file and flipped through pages. He stopped and placed the file down onto the table. "That looks like the guy that came in here yesterday," said Bou-san, "How did you get this?" Mai looked at information on Aki-sama and a photo of him as well. "I have heard about their family history and I figured that they might come here," Naru explained turning away from them all. "So, why do you have information on them?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," Naru replied. That really ticked her off. "Bou-san," said Naru, "I would like you and the others to stay out of this case." "What?" everyone but Lin shouted. "Lin and I can handle it on our own." "Hey just a minute here," Mai shouted, "Have you forgotten that I'm your assistant as well as Lin?" "You're not needed for this case," Naru replied. "Well excuse me but I'm not letting you go alone on this case Naru!" "She's right," Ayako replied, "You tried that before and got hurt because of it." "Yes," Masako replied, "You cannot warn off spirits Naru." "We're all in this together, whether you like it or not," Bou-san replied. "That's right," John replied. "I'm in if you guys are," Yasuhara added.

"If you all want to throw your lives away then be my guest," said Naru, "But I tried to warn you all." "Too bad Naru," Mai replied, "We're and there's nothing you can do about it." "Whatever," Naru replied. Mai growled. The others left and agreed to meet there first thing in the morning. Mai turned to her boss. He didn't look too happy. She took a deep breath. Naru was reading once again. Mai went to work when a paper airplane flew into the office from an open window and onto her desk. "What's this?" she asked picking it up and unfolding. She jolted back dropping the paper. "Why the heck?" she shouted. Naru looked up at her.

'Hey Mai!" a voice called out from the window. Mai went over by the window and saw a boy around her age standing there looking up at her. "Let's go on a date tomorrow or when you get off later today," he called. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!" she shouted from the window. "Just one date," the boy cried. "Go away Victor!" Mai cried out, "I'm not interested!" she stomped away from the window. "Oh, come Mai don't be like that," the boy called. Mai sat down and popped her headphones in her ears.

The boy kept calling her name for about a few more seconds before going home. Mai removed her headphones from her ears after a few minutes went by. "Phew," she sighed. "Who was that?" Naru asked scratching the back of his neck. "Just a stalker from school," Mai replied annoyed as she chewed on her pencil. Naru went back to reading not taking anymore interest in Mai's school life. Mai didn't exact him to even think about her other than when it came to her job. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. What there to do? Everything was done for the time being. Naru stood up and dropped a stock of papers on her desk making her jump out of her skin. "Sign those and you can go home," he said. "Sure," she replied.

She signed all of the papers that Naru had given her. It was close to quite time anyways. She got her things together. "I'm leaving," she called out when she was ready to head out the door. There no answer which she knew there would be no answer. She put on her coat and walked out the door. She walked down the sidewalk when a man stepped out from a dark alley. Something about him didn't seem right to her so she kept walking. The man pulled out a knife and grabbed her by the throat. Mai let out a cry for help. The man slammed her back against the wall nearly breaking her spine in two. "Let me go," she cried, "Naru help!" the man held up his hand with the knife over his head ready to strike.

Then a hand grabbed a hold of the man's wrist. "The lady said let her go," said a boy with short brown hair and green eyes. "Now do it." The man turned to face the boy. "Who died and made the cops huh?' he asked pulling his hand away from the boy's grasp. "I tried to warn you," the boy replied. He swung his foot into the air kicking the man in the gut. The man went flying back with the wind knocked out of him. The man hit the wall back first. Mai watched as the man hit the wall with blood shooting out his mouth from the impact. The boy appeared in front of Mai who was sitting her back against the wall.

"You okay miss?" he asked reaching a hand out to her. "Yeah, thanks," she replied taking it. The boy pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks for saving me," she said. "Don't mention it," the boy replied then checked his watch. "Oh no," he gasped, "I'm late! I'll be seeing ya around," he cried as he ran off. "Hey wait!" Mai cried out reaching out a hand for him _I didn't even get his name, _she thought as the boy disappeared from view. She looked at the man and ran off. She ran toward her apartment and didn't look back. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy that saved her life from that robber. She wondered would she see him again.

Mai opened the door to SPR and saw the others already there. She also saw an extra person. It was the boy from yesterday. He was talking with Naru about something. The boy laughed at Naru's smartass remark. _It's the boy from yesterday, _she thought. "Hey Mai, there you are," said Bou-san. Naru turned around to see her standing there. "You're late," he said. "Sorry," Mai replied, "Had to take the longer way with that stupid stalker of mine." "Do you mean the guy from yesterday?" the boy asked, "It's nice to see you again." "Sure is," said Mai, "I didn't get to thank you property for saving my life yesterday." "Don't mention it," the boy replied, "I just noticed that you were in trouble so I acted."

"Always jumping without thinking, idiot," Naru replied. "Oh come that's so not cool man," said the boy turning to Naru. "So, how do you two know each other?" Ayako asked Naru. "Oh right, sorry about that," said the boy, "My name is Fai Ouran and I'm a childhood friend of Kazuya's. It's so nice to meet you all," the boy replied. "HUH?" everyone but Fai, Naru and Lin cried out. "Yep," Fai replied, "Kazuya and I have been best friends since we were three years old." "What seriously?" Bou-san asked. "Exactly, we haven't seen each other in six years since he became a ghost hunter and I became an air force planet in England."

"You're kidding!" Yasuhara replied. "Just how old are you?" John asked. "Oh, I'm seventeen, the same age as Kazuya," Fai replied. "Seventeen?" the others cried out. "Yep," Fai replied, "Only Kazuya's older by a few days." "That just means I'm smarter than you," said Naru. "Hey that was so not called for man, geez you sure do like to put people don't you," said Fai wrapping his arm around Naru's shoulders. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson or two." "We both know who will win," said Naru. "Care to test that?" Fai asked. "Wow," Bou-san remarked as they watched the two boys play around with each other.

"They really are best friends," said Ayako. "It's kind of funny seeing this kind of side to Naru," said Bou-san. Mai just smiled at them. "Hey shut up that's a cheap shot man," said Fai to Naru as Naru made a comment toward him. Lin just smirked at them. After their wresting match Naru stood up and straightened his collar. "Fai will be joining us until he turns eighteen," Naru explained, "So get use to see him around the office." "Hey that's cool," said Bou-san, "It's always to have a new member to the group." "Yeah," everyone else replied. Naru explained the case to Fai. "Are you keeping up Fai?" he asked. Mai could hear the teasing in his voice. "Hey come on man," said Fai, "I'm not that stupid."

They got everything ready to go. Mai rode in Bou-san's car with Ayako, Yasuhara and John. Fai and Masako rode with Lin and Naru in Lin's car. They got to the mansion without any trouble from turf. "It's good to see you," said Aki-sama as he went out greet them. "You must be the manager?" he asked Lin. "No," Lin replied, "The manager in over there." he gestured to Naru who was helping Mai up after she had fallen down on her airbag. She felt embarrassed about it and couldn't help but brushed. They got into the house. Mai felt a rush of air blowing through her body like she was made out of glass.

"Hey, you okay Mai?" Fai asked her. She turned to see him standing there. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Ya sure?" Fai asked. Mai nodded to assure him that she was fine. "We got work to do so stop fluting with Mai, Fai," said Naru walking passed them both. "Hey that was cheap man," Fai cried out walking after Naru. Mai had brushed when Naru had said that but did her best to hide it from the others. They walked to the kitchen where they all sat down. Aki-sama explained more about the house that he didn't the first time he saw them.

"And this place was a hotel or motel at one point, right?" Naru asked. "Yes," Aki-sama replied, "You really did your research sir. Exactly it was a mental hospital a long time ago. Most of the worse cases were on the second floor. So that's what makes me believe that it was the mental patients." "I see," Naru replied, "Interesting, you believe it's the patients of the hospital haunting this place?" "Yes, this place was an orphanage forty years before my father brought this place. All of the orphans that were on the second floor mysteriously died." That sparked everyone interest especially Naru's.

"So, a lot of the deaths occurred on the second floor," said Bou-san. "It's strange," said Mai, "A whole floor?" "There was one time during a flood many people came here for safely. The water flooded the first and second floor but somehow everyone on the first floor survived and those on the second floor died." "That it is very interesting," said Naru placing his thumb under his chin. "You wouldn't happen to have a floor plan on the house would you?" Lin asked. "Yes," Aki-sama replied, "I'll fetch it for you right away sir." "Is there more on the house?' Naru asked. "Yes, one of my staff members here died from an illness. I use this place as a small clinic for people that can't afford going to the hospital." "Did they also die on the second floor?" Naru asked. "Well yes," Aki-sama replied, "That's where he was treated."

After hearing more to the story, the gang decided to start the case. "This is very interesting," said Naru looking at the floor plan. "There seems to be a pattern here." "I'll say," said Bou-san looking at a copy that Lin had made for him. "All of the deaths are on the same floor right above us." "It's kind of creepy," said Mai. Fai stepped into the room with John and Yasuhara behind him. "I talked to some of the staff that lives in the small house on the land," said Fai, "And they all say that it's the second floor." "The same here," John replied. "I also got the same results as well," Yasuhara answered handing the notes to Naru.

"This is very interesting," said Naru, "Matuzaki-san, Hara-san," he turned to Ayako and Masako. "I need you to go around the second floor and see if you can't find anything. Bou-san and John are to check all the rooms then meet up with Hara-san and assist her." "Okay," said John. "You got it man," said Bou-san. "Lin and I will cover the rest of the house. Mai and Fai will stay here and watch base. Yasuhara I need you to get some information about the past owners of the mansion." "Will do," said Yasuhara. After their orders were given everyone took off in different directions but Mai and Fai stayed put.

Mai had made tea for her and Fai. "It's a bit strange," she said, "I mean, I've been on weird cases before but nothing like this." "It's not strange," Fai replied, "Spirits can haunt a preventer room, a whole floor or the whole building but sometimes the land itself or a person can be haunted." "Wow Fai," said Mai, "Who knew that you were a paranormal researcher?" "Na," said Fai, "I'm no researcher like Kazuya. We only were in school for about four years together." "Really? You mean there's a school for ghost hunting?' she asked. "Yeah, Kazuya's uncle is the headmaster of it." "Wow, that's so cool, I never knew that." "Well, you never bothered to ask him," Fai replied, "He's not trying to keep his life a secret or anything like that."

"He's not very talkative but he'll talk if you just take the time to ask him." "Ya, know, Madoka said the same thing to me once." "Well, no one will know Kazuya better than her other than Lin and Kin." "Who's Kin?" Mai asked. "The head of the Sibuya family and Kazuya's uncle. Ya see, Kazuya is the son of the second of the son." Mai noticed the look on Fai's face. "Fai?" she said, "You down about something. Is every alright?" "Well," said Fai, 'Don't let Kazuya know that I told you this but, when he was little: his parents died. His mother of an illness she had since childhood and his father was killed in a fire that burned down their home in England." "That's awful," Mai replied. "Lin was working for his father for a while and raised Kazuya with Kin and Madoka's help." "I see," Mai replied.

'His mother older brother who runs the Ghost Hunters Academy helps out too." "…" Mai looked down at her cup of tea. "Then there's his dead twin brother," said Fai, "He passed away earlier this year." Mai looked up at him. "His name was Eugene Sibuya or as everyone called him Gene. He and Kazuya were best friends and were very close. They were close as two brothers could be." "Naru mentioned about his brother before," Mai explained, "He said that Gene was the older brother." "He was," Fai replied, "You know how Kazuya is right, well Gene was his opposite." "So, Gene was kind and caring?" "Well, no," said Fai, "They acted what the other was really like inside." Mai looked out the window.

"He doesn't have any cousins?" Mai asked. "Nope," said Fai, "He and Gene were the only children. His mother had an older brother and two younger sisters. She was the middle child. Her youngest sister is still in elementary school and the other is in college. Kin is the only sibling that his father has." Mai squeezed her cup. The door to the base opened and Masako and Ayako stepped into the base. "What's up you two?" Ayako asked them. "It seems that we have a couple in the group," said Masako. "Hey," Mai groaned, "We're having a discussion here." "So, what are you two talking about?" Ayako asked. "Hey wait a minute," said Mai, "Shouldn't you two be searching for ghost or something." "We've found a lot of spirits in this house," said Masako then she fell to the floor. "Masako!" Mai cried out as she and Fai jumped from their chairs and ran toward her. Ayako caught her before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked. "She's medium," said Fai, "There's a lot of spirits here channeling through her at once. Her body can't handle them all." He got up and pulled out a small box from his bag. He opened it and pulled out a chocolate bar. Masako slowly opened her eyes. Fai mixed the chocolate into a hot cup of tea and handed it to her. "Here, drink this," he said. Masako took the cup from him and took a sip. Mai noticed color returning to her face. "Thank you," she said. "That was amazing," said Ayako, "What was that chocolate?" "It's a special kind of chocolate," he replied, "It was created by Kin. It helps keeps one's psychic powers under control. I knew that the spirits would try and channel through Masako at once so I brought this just in case that happens."

"Wow, that's cool," said Mai. "Yes, thank you Fai," Masako replied sitting up. Mai placed a hand on her shoulder, "take it easy Masako," she said. "I'm fine," Masako replied, "Thank you Mai." Ayako just smiled at the sight. Then the door opened and John and Bou-san stepped into the room. "Hey Masako is looking well," said Bou-san. "It's so good to see that you're alright Masako," John replied. "Yes, I am fine," Masako replied, "Thanks to Fai." "Aw, stop it you're making me brush," said Fai rubbing the back of his neck. Bou-san wrapped his arm around Fai. "You're fitting into the group pretty well," he said, "So, let me ask you. How is it that you and Naru are friends?" "What you're surprised?" Fai replied.

"I owe a lot to Kazuya," he replied. Mai noticed a smile on his face. "When my parents were killed it was just my sister and I. Kazuya came to us and brought us to our grandfather who is a headmaster for a school in Okinawa. He's been there when we needed him. So I guess, it's all because that Kazuya saved me and I want to repay him back in any way I can." "That doesn't sound like the Naru we know," said Bou-san. "Well, you don't know Kazuya like I do. Trust me there's no friend like Kazuya." Mai just smiled at him. _He has so much faith in Naru that he'll do anything for him, _she thought. Then the door opened once more. Naru stepped into the room with Lin right behind him. "Naru," said Mai when she saw him.

Mai took a deep breath as she remembered everything that Fai had took her. _I should be a bit more conserve of Naru's feelings. He's the same as me, _she thought. "What are you all doing?" Naru asked. "We're done," Bou-san replied, "So, we came back here." Mai saw Yasuhara peering out from behind Lin. "Hey Yasuhara," she said, "What did you find?" everyone turned toward Yasuhara. He held out a pile of papers to Naru. "I've found everything that Aki-sama told us about," he said, "But there's more." "More?" Naru asked looking up from the papers. Yasuhara nodded. "Before this mansion was built there was a small farm house on the grounds. The small house around the back was the hen house."

"Anyway, the farmer of the land had an accident and ended up breaking his neck. No one was around at the time so the farmer died." "Where was the body found?" Naru asked. "Well, it was his daughter that found the body and she said that it was on the second floor in his bedroom. She was only in her late twenties at the time. Soon after the house was destroyed in a fire and a well was built in its place. The smaller house was added on and the hens were sold for food. They built a building around the well that was two floors but later it had to be taken after a little boy fell down the well." "Two deaths," said Mai. "The mansion was built forty years before Aki-sama's father brought it." "It was a mental hospital but when a fire broke out on the second floor the land went up for sale and now that brings to the current owner."

Naru went through the papers that Yasuhara had worked on. He placed them on the table and wrote something on the board. Mai raised a brow as the word "demon fox" was written on the board. "Demon fox?" she said. "Normally fox spirits are nothing but just fox fires," said Bou-san, "But, in the case of a demon fox…" "We're dealing with one hell of a monster." Naru turned to them. "It's just a theory," he said, "But these events seem like we have a demon fox." "But, what would a demon fox be doing here?" Mai asked. "With all of the buildings being built on the land," said Ayako, "Must have something to d with it. This land must be its home and with all these buildings built on the land must have upset it."

"The problem is," said Masako, "A medium like myself can't locate this spirit and they can take on human form." Fai looked over at Naru who nodded. "We need to be careful never the less," he said. Yasuhara sighed. "There's something else too," he said, "Right behind the victims die some people mentioned that they've seen a fox like creature in the halls." "So, that could a demon fox," said Bou-san, "Could it have taken on the form a worker here?" "We can't be too careful at this rate," said Naru. Then the sound footsteps echoed above their heads. "What's that?" Mai cried out with fear. "It's coming from the second floor!" Bou-san cried out. Then lights suddenly went off. Mai heard the sound growling above her head.

"It sounds like an animal," said Bou-san. "Everyone to the second floor except for Mai and Yasuhara!" Naru shouted. He ran out the door with the others right behind him. "Hey wait!" Mai called out running after them. "Mai!" Yasuhara shouted running after her. They got the second floor. Mai noticed a light glowing at the end of the hall. Yasuhara appeared right behind her. "Mai," he said, "Naru said we're to wait for them at base." He noticed a glowing light at the end of the hall where Mai had stopped. He walked toward her. "What is that?' he asked. Then a beast with four long tails and the body of a fox appeared in front of them. It growled at them baring its fangs. "Look out!" Yasuhara cried out pulling Mai back. The creature leapt forward and disappeared from the wall behind them.

"What was that?" Mai asked. "JOHN!" Bou-san's voice echoed down the hall. "John?" Mai cried running down the hall with Yasuhara. They got there and saw John on the floor with his back against the wall. He had a hole in his shoulder. "John!" Mai cried running toward him. Fai was standing in front of him. "What happened?" Yasuhara asked Bou-san. "We saw it," said Bou-san, "The demon fox and it went at Masako but John pushed her out of the way and got cut by its claw." "Fai created a barrier before it did anymore damage," said Ayako. Lin was helping Masako up to her feet. "Thank you John," she said. "Don't mention it," John replied holding his shoulder. Ayako knelt down and took a look at John's shoulder.

Mai looked around the hall. "Where's Naru?" she asked. Then and ground under her feet began to shake. A large shadowy figure zoomed by hitting the wall. Bou-san pulled her to the side. Naru slammed into the wall so hard that it always broke his spine. "Naru!" Mai cried as she ran toward him. She knelt down beside him with Masako at her side. Blood dipped down his forehead. "Naru!" Lin cried out. "Kazuya!" Fai shouted as he and Lin got near him. Everyone stood around Naru. "Are you okay?" Mai asked. Naru lifted up his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said then four golden tails wrapped around his body. "Look!" Ayako shouted pointing toward the hole that had made by Naru when he went flying into it. Mai saw the demon fox standing there. it roared as it pulled Naru closer toward it. "Naru!" Mai cried out.

The fox stared into Naru's eyes. "You have an interesting power inside you," it said, "Why don't you just give into it?" Naru didn't say anything. The fox growled. "I will make you give into it." It flew him aside. "Naru!" Mai shouted. Lin summoned his shriek to catch Naru but Fai got there first and caught Naru before he hit the wall making him go flying back first into the wall. "Thanks Fai," said Naru. "Don't mention it," Fai replied. The fox wrapped its tails around Naru once more. "Mai," said Lin, "Try using the nine cuts on him." "But…" said Mai knowing her weak magic skills wasn't enough. "Don't worry," said Ayako, "I'll help you." "If I do it then I might get Naru as well," Lin replied knowing what Mai was going to ask. Mai waved her arm in the air. The fox roared out in pain.

"Is Mai doing that?" Yasuhara asked. "No," said Lin, "The fox is going to throw Naru again. The fox threw Naru into the air causing him to slam onto the wooden floor. Mai ran toward him. "Naru!" she cried kneeling down beside him. Naru sat up with blood dripping down his head. The fox growled. Bou-san placed his hands and casted a spell. The demon fox backed away as if Bou-san's words were like acid to it. Naru slowly stood up with Mai helping him up. Masako ran toward them both. "You got lucky this time boy," said the fox, "But I will force that power out of you." It vanished into the wind.

"Naru, are you alright?' Masako asked. Naru fell forward toward the floor. Mai gasped in fear. He hit the floor hard. Lin ran toward him and knelt down lifting him up. "He's badly hurt," said Ayako placing a hand on his shoulder. Mai looked at Naru's face. _What did that thing want with Naru? Or was it Naru's power it was after, _she thought in horror. She looked over at Fai who being helped by Yasuhara. The look on his face brought a tear to her eyes. She could feel the helpless he was feeling that he couldn't help his best friend when he needed him. Mai knew from what Fai had said: Naru had done so much for him that Fai felt like he owe him for it. She looked at Masako who was the same as her: helpless.

File 2, hollow halls part 2: the curse of the demon fox

Naru sat on the couch with bandages over his injuries. Ayako had said that they wouldn't so serious to take him to the hospital but suggest that they kept an eye on him just in case. Mai handed him a cup of tea. He didn't say anything as usual. Lin told him to stay off his feet for a while since he lost a large amount of blood. The others were continuing the case leaving Mai to look after Naru. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine," he replied, "It's nothing." He tried to move but Mai placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should take it easy Naru," she said then jerked back once she realized where her hand was.

Naru didn't react. Mai looked out the window. She had nothing to say and it was killing her. She thought about telling him how she felt but it wasn't the time and place for it. She knew that day would never come with Naru. "Thanks Mai," said Naru suddenly. Mai jerked around. _Did Naru just thank someone, _she thought. She looked at him and saw a small smile formed on his face which rare for Naru. _He just smiled just like in my dreams, _she thought. As quick it appeared it vanished. Mai felt honored that he would even smile at her at all. She remembered what Fai said. _"They act how the other feels inside." _

"He likes you, ya know," said Naru. "Who?" Mai asked. "Fai," he replied, "I know when that fool likes a girl. He's so easy." He chuckled. "But, he spineless when it comes to stuff like that." Naru was talking about his best friend like they were brothers. "Are you two that close?" she asked. "We're like brothers," Naru replied. She noticed the look in his eyes. She felt the sorrow toward his dead brother and parents. "Naru," said Mai, "Fai, told me what happened to your parents and brother. I want to know is it true?' she asked. "It's all true," he replied. He felt like he was talking to his best friend's girlfriend but for some reason it hurt him. Maybe it was the wounds he had from the demon fox.

Mai just smiled at him making his heart sink into his stomach. This was the first conservation that they had without Naru picking at her: it felt kind of nice for a change. The door opened and Bou-san came into the room with Fai. "Hey guys," said Bou-san. Fai was smiling at them. "How are you feeling Naru?" Bou-san asked. Naru stood up but fell back. Mai quickly grabbed his shoulders. "You shouldn't move yet," she said. Fai looked at them. Mai hurt saw a hurt look on his face. She didn't understand but maybe what Naru said was the truth about Fai liking her. Mai was in love with Naru and his best friend was in love with her.

She felt like this was a sob-opera. "What did you find?" Naru asked as he leaned on Mai for support. "Nothing much," said Fai turning back to normal. "The others can't find anything either," said Bou-san then he turned to Mai. "So, Mai did you learn anything?" "Huh?" said Mai. "I mean did you have a dream about the case," said Bou-san. "What?"Mai cried, "I haven't been sleepy and you can't put me on the spot like that." "We only been here for a day," said Naru, "Tonight we may have a lead with or without Mai's dreams." She knew that he was right. "Fai, take Mai and look around," he said, "I need to discuss something with Bou-san." "Me?' said Bou-san. Mai opened her mouth to protest but stopped and went with Fai anyway.

Fai and Mai walked down the hall. Fai looked nervous for some odd reason. "Fai," she said stopping. Fai turned around to face her. "Yeah?" he asked turning around. "What did that fox mean by Naru having interesting power?" she asked, "I know about the power that can damage his body but why would a demon be after it?" "Kazuya has two kind of powers," Fai explained, "He has a demon fox inside his body and that fox knew that and so it wanted to fight him at his full strength." "You mean the fox inside him," said Mai. Fai nodded. Then the floor began to shake. They didn't realized that they had gotten onto the second floor. Mai looked up and saw the ceiling coming down. "Mai!" Fai shouted.

Mai opened her eyes and saw Fai standing over her with purple energy form into barrier in front of him. The wooden ceiling fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Fai asked turning to her. "Yeah," she said, "Thanks for that." He helped her up to her feet. "What was that?" she asked. "My power," Fai replied, "I can create a barrier to protect myself or I can create inside my enemies if I want. It's a good for protection and destroying foes." "That's so cool," she said. Fai's face turned red. "Mai! Fai!" a voice cried out. Bou-san came running toward them. "I saw what happened on video," he said, "You both okay?" "Yeah we're fine," said Mai, "Right?" she turned to Fai. "Right," he replied. "Good," Bou-san answered with relief.

"What about Naru?" Mai asked him. "Masako is taking care of him," Bou-san replied. Usually, that would anger Mai but she was gladder that Naru was being looked after. "That's good," she said. Bou-san took them back to the base. Ayako appeared in front of Mai and checked for injuries. "You alright?" she asked going into over protective mother mode. "I'm fine," Mai replied, "It's thanks to Fai that I'm okay." Masako checked Fai for injuries. "Your power is amazing Fai," she said. "Thanks Masako," Fai replied.

Naru leaned against the table watching them all. John and Yasuhara were checking them for injuries. "You're lucky Mai," said John. "Yeah, if Fai hadn't been there," said Yasuhara. "Oh, stop it guys, you're making me brush," said Fai. They all laughed. Lin looked over at Naru. He saw Naru making a fist. He knew what was on his mind. "You wanted to be the one that saved her, didn't you?" he asked. Naru didn't answer. Lin knew it. "We should take you to the hospital to be on the safe side," said Bou-san. "I'm fine," Mai replied pushing his hand away from her head. They all laughed as Bou-san wrapped his arm around her neck and ruffed her hair. Naru turned his head away from them not wanting to see anymore.

_The golden fox stood in the middle of the valley. Mai watched as two giant demon foxes stood there facing each other. One had two heads and one side was white and the other was black. The golden fox growled at the two headed fox. It ran toward them. The two headed fox leapt up into the air. The shook as it landed. Mai fell on her airbag. The golden fox swung its front claw at it. One of the heads of the two headed fox bit down on the golden fox's neck. The golden roared out in pain. Mai watched as the golden fox fell to the ground. The two headed fox stepped onto the other fox's throat._

_She watched as it bit down on its prey's neck. The ground shook from the impact. The golden fox faded into the ground of the valley. The two headed fox turned to a group of villagers watching nearby. She gasped as it moved closer. Then a man appeared holding two infants in his arms. "Dad?" Mai gasped recognizing the man. The man stood there as the beast lowered its heads to eye level with him. A bright light flashed the two headed fox had disappeared. The light vanished and the fox was gone. She saw her father standing there holding the two infants. He looked down at them. "Eugene, Kazuya," he said, "Please protect my daughter and treat her like she was your younger sister." He placed them down onto the ground where the fox's body had been a few moments ago. He turned and walked away._

_Lin came out from the forest and ran to the two infants. "Kai," he called to the father standing there. The man turned to face him. "Lin," he said. "Why, did you use them?" Lin asked. "To protect my child and to ensure their futures." Lin picked up one of the infants and looked down at the other. "You cursed them to hell," he said. "No," said the man. Lin turned to face him. "I only gave them the power to live on. We both knew that they won't live long enough for a full life." The boy turned and walked away. "Kai," Lin called out, "Kai! Kai! Kai!" but the man didn't even turn back to answer him. _

Mai opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed. _Why was my dad in that dream, _she thought. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Mai. Fai opened the door. "You feeling okay?' he asked, "You've overslept." "I've what?" Mai cried checking the clock. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Fai left the room. Mai came out dressed and ran down the hall to the base. She ran into the room. "Ayako, why didn't you wake me up?" she asked Ayako. "I did," Ayako replied holding up a mirror to Mai. Mai saw her hair was a mess. "Come here," said Ayako, "I'll do your hair for you." Mai sat down in a chair with Ayako combing Mai's hair. Naru walked into the base. His wounds had healed completely.

"Hey Naru," said Mai looking up at him. Naru walked toward Lin. "Show me what we have so far," he demanded. Lin pulled out the video and auto from last night. Naru listened to the auto. Mai watched him. Ayako had finished with her hair. John and Masako came into the room with Yasuhara. "Where's Fai and Bou-san?" Mai asked. "Looking around," Yasuhara replied. "Nothing out of ordinary," said Naru placing the headset down onto the table near the equipment beside Lin. He walked out the room. "Naru's been acting pretty strange lately," said Yasuhara. "Yeah, I've noticed that too," John replied.

Mai went out of base and walked down the hall. She saw Naru standing near the window glancing out it. She wanted to say something but stopped. The image of her dream flashed before her eyes. She shook her head and almost fell to the side. "Mai," said a voice snapping her back to reality. She found herself against the wall with Naru staring at her. She leapt back a few feet. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said, "I just felt dizzy all of the sudden," she replied. Naru placed his hand on her shoulder. Then the sound of growling was heard from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the golden fox from yesterday and from her dream appeared. _But we're not on the second floor, _she thought as she gasped in horror.

Naru got in front of Mai. The fox leapt itself at them. Naru pushed Mai not of the way and fell to the floor with the fox on top of him. Mai sat up. "Naru!' she cried. Naru kicked the fox underneath its jaw. The fox leapt off and landed on all fours. "I told you boy," it said, "I will make you reveal your power to me." Naru got up to his feet. The fox went for the kill. "Naru!" Mai shouted. Naru leapt backward avoiding the attack. "You think you can beat me," said the fox. "I'm here to keep sure that you don't kill anyone ever again," Naru replied coolly as he stood straight up. Mai stood beside him. "So calm," said the fox, "Let's see, Eugene Sibuya was it?" Naru's body suddenly froze. "That was the name of your twin brother, wasn't it?" said the fox, "You tried to be the hero and save him knowing it was too late."

"How can you win against me in your current strength if you couldn't save your only brother?" "You monster," Mai growled under her breath. "I know I'm no god," said Naru, "Only fools believe they can be back the dead." "Wise boy," said the fox, "However," it turned to Mai. "Will you say the same about your friend?" Mai!" Naru cried out. The fox was too fast for him to even get to her in time. It leapt up into the air and pinned Mai onto the floor. "Mai!" Naru cried out. Blood shot out her mouth. The fox lowered its head toward Mai's throat. "Say goodbye to your friend," it growled. Naru's eyes widen then a dark light shot through the air around him. The fox turned its head to see a creature made out of dark energy.

"Naru?" Mai called out. The fox got off of Mai. "So, that's your inner power," it said. The energy beast roared out at it. The fox ran toward the creature. The beast disappeared and reappeared behind it and swung its arm slicing through the air. "NARU!" Mai shouted. The beast stopped and turned to face her. "Stop it Naru," she said, "Please," the beast roared out holding its head back. The dark energy faded and Naru was standing in its place. He fell toward the floor. Mai ran and caught him before he fell any further. The fox growled. "So, much for a fight," it said, "There's always next time." It vanished once again.

Lin checked Naru's injuries. "You said that Naru suddenly took shape of some form of a creature?" Bou-san asked. "Yeah," said Mai shaking in her sit. Masako sat beside her and placed a hand on her back. Ayako held Mai in her arms. Fai turned his head to Lin. "It's stable for now," he said turning to Fai. "That's good," said Fai. "That's was a close one." "So, what gives Lin?" Bou-san asked. "As you all know that Naru has a lot of power within his body but what you don't know is there another source of power hidden deep within Naru's body." "Like what?" Bou-san asked. "When Naru was little: a close friend of his father sealed a two headed fox into Naru's body. However, Naru's body alone wouldn't handle it alone," Lin explained. "So, he divided the beast into two souls," said Fai, "one light and one dark. The light half went inside his twin brother Gene and the dark in Kazuya." _So, those kids in my dream were Naru and his brother, _Mai thought. "What?" Yasuhara shouted.

"That fox that's trapped here must be the fox that the beast was fighting years ago," said Fai. "You mean the beast inside Naru and his brother along with the one here in this house fought before?" Ayako asked. "That's what leads to them being sealed," Lin replied. "Lin," said Mai. Everyone turned to face her. "Did that man that sealed the two headed fox away? Was his name Kai Taniyama?" "Yes, it was," Lin replied. "How did you know that Mai," John asked. "I've seen that man before," she replied, "He was my father." The tears came pouring out her eyes like a waterfall. Silence fell around the room. Naru opened his eyes.

"Naru!" Mai gasped as she saw him sit up. "Thank goodness," Masako replied. "What happened?" Naru asked holding his head. "You mean you don't remember anything?" Mai asked. "That's happened after he uses the power," Fai explained. "You mean he blacks out," said Ayako turning to Fai. Mai and Masako were making sure that Naru was alright. "What triggered it?" Lin asked. Naru looked away. "That last thing I remember was the demon fox over Mai then I blacked out," he explained. "So, the fox attacked Mai and that's when Kazuya lost it," said John. "The fox must have learned how to draw it out," said Bou-san.

"By attacking his friends, the fox can get what it's after, revenge," said Ayako. "So, the fox has been killing everyone here to increase its power," said Yasuhara, "The spirits trapped here are in pain," said Masako. Mai turned to Masako. "What do you mean?" she asked. "The demon fox has trapped them here and is draining them of their energy to increase its power that it once lost against the two headed fox." "But wait," said Ayako, "Only Naru is here so then his brother?" Fai looked down at his feet. Lin turned his head. Naru stood up and walked out the base. "He died earlier this year before I met you all," he said sadly and then left. "The fox must know that," said Masako. "But, if it wants revenge wouldn't it want to fight both halves?" Mai asked. "Or maybe, it's trying to drain them of their powers," said Bou-san, "Like the spirits that are already trapped here." "He may have obtained the other half and needs Naru's half," Yasuhara thought out aloud. Mai didn't say anything.

She got up and headed for the waste room when she felt something pull on a string or a rope set a trap. She fell onto her knees. "Mai!" Ayako cried out running at her side. "What happened?" Bou-san shouted as he and the others ran at her side. "What's wrong Mai?" John asked. "I don't know," Mai replied, "I just lost my balance. It felt like someone was pulling on me with a rope." Ayako pulled Mai into her arms. "What's going on here?" said Bou-san, "First Naru and now Mai." "This fox is targeting both Mai and Naru," said Masako, "Apparently, Mai's father trapped the fox deep within the earth and it wants to take revenge by killing Mai and Naru for having the dark half of the fox inside him." "Both Mai and Naru are in danger then?" said Bou-san, "In that case we have to be careful."

Naru walked around the mansion looking for clues. "Ah, Sibuya-san," said Aki-sama. "Aki-sama," said Naru. "I was wondering how is everything coming along?' he asked. "We have some bumps but we're working on it," Naru replied. "That's good," said Aki-sama, "I need to have a word with you if I may." "Of course," Naru replied. "Excellent," he said. He placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. He leads him down the hall. He opened the door to living room. Naru followed him inside. "My father had asked for me to rebuilding this mansion in order to resale it," Aki-sama explained, "Would you like some wine?" "No thanks," Naru replied, "I intend not to drink on a case." "Of course," Aki-sama, "So, what have you learned so far?" he poured a cup of wine for himself. "We have learned that this place contains many spirits," Naru explained, "There's even a demon here." "A demon oh my," said Aki-sama taking a sip of wine. "I believe that it has been here for centuries and due to the conation of the land."

"You mean to tell me due to all of the conation that this beast has been awakened?" Aki-sama asked. "I didn't say anything about it being asleep," Naru replied. "Of course you didn't," Aki-sama replied. Naru stood up to his feet and backed away to the wall as Aki-sama walked toward him. "You see, I already knew about the demon fox," he said, "You see, you aren't the only with a beast sealed inside of you." Naru realized that Aki-sama's eyes were glowing gold. 'I've been waiting for you come so I can kill you myself." Naru took off out into another room. Aki-sama held up his hand. A bream of golden light shot out from his palm. Naru dove down to the floor. "You see, I killed all those that were here for their power," Aki-sama explained, "So, one day that I can destroy the host of the dark fox."

A gust of wind blew into the room knocking Naru back into the wall. Blood dripped down the wall. Naru slowly sat up with his back against the wall. Aki-sama stood in the doorway. "I wonder how my master would reward me if I kill the greatest threat known to demon kind," he said. His teeth grew into fangs and his nails were sharp as a tiger's claws. Features of a tiger appeared on his face. "You killed the owner of the house before we even arrived," said Naru standing up to his feet. "That's right, I needed to get you here for my master," the beast growled. "Your master? You mean the demon fox?" Naru asked. "No," the beast replied, "The demon fox is only one of his followers. I'm talking about the devil himself." It let out a powerful roar and leapt forward. Naru acted quickly and grabbed a hold of a wooden chair and tossed it at the beast.

The beast went backwards into the wall. Naru ran out the room down the hall. "SIBUYA!" the beast roared out. Naru ran down the hall. The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to speed up faster. He got to the back yard and ran out the door. He had to get it away from the others. The beast growled and roared as it ran after him. Naru stopped when he got to a cliff. He turned around to see the beast on all fours in front of him. "You got nowhere to run boy," it growled. Naru backed up almost falling down the cliff. "You got two choices," said the tiger, "Let me kill you or jump to your death." Naru looked over his shoulder. "There's no escape and no one can help you now." "Would your master be happy with this?' Naru asked. "He wouldn't care as long as you're dead." Naru had to think quick time was running out for him and maybe the others. "There's always a third choice," said Naru turning and jumped down the cliff. "You fool!" the tiger roared running toward the cliff.

It looked over the cliff. There was no sign of Naru anywhere. "He actually jumped," it said, "The fool." Then a hand reached up and pulled it down. The beast fell down to the river below. Naru popped his head out from a cave and looked down. "Like I said, there's always a third choice," he said. He pulled himself up towards. "Clever boy," said a voice. Naru looked down at the creature that was more of a large tiger more than it did before. "But, not good enough against me." it lunged itself up at him. Naru leapt up and ran into the mansion. The tiger ran after him. "SIBUYA!" it shouted as Naru ran toward the kitchen.

He opened drawers, cabinets anywhere he could find a weapon to defend himself. He found a steak knife. He pulled it out knowing it was no good but still, it all he could find. The tiger appeared in the doorway. It let out a growl. "You can't fight me off with a knife boy," it growled lunging at him. Naru rolled onto the floor and to the side of the freezer. He kicked the freezer over putting distance between him and the monster. The tiger ran at him full speed. Its large body slammed into him spending them both backwards. Naru rolled onto the floor in the living room. He sat up and looked over at the tiger that was getting up.

Naru looked around for the knife and saw it a few feet away. He tried to move his legs but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his legs. The impact ripped the tendons in his legs and his legs were underneath a piece of the wall that had fallen. He pushed toward the knife with his hands which were bleeding. The tiger was now on its feet. It walked toward him. "You can't even stand now," it said, "How do you exact to fight back?" Naru reached for the knife. "Now, I will kill you!" It ran at him at full speed. Naru's hand grasped the hilt of the knife and swung his body around. Blood shot out from the tiger's mouth. The blade of the knife had pierced through the palate of its mouth. The tiger fell to the side with a loud thud. Naru watched as its body faded through the earth. "You brat," it said as it vanished.

Naru tried to pull his legs out from underneath the wall but couldn't. He was out of breath. The knife fell from his hand. He fell back looking up at the ceiling. The case was getting to be a bit dangerous. He looked over to the doorway. The idea to call out for Lin crossed his mind but his voice wouldn't work. His arms spread out at his sides. His eyes began to close. Was this the end for him? Was he going to die here? He never got to find his brother's body or ever see his friends appeared. The faces of his friends flashed through his mind. Mai's face appeared the most. He knew what was going to happen if you closed his eyes but he couldn't fight death anymore. He closed his eyes welcoming death like a old friend.

File 3, Hollow Halls part 3: how to live

Naru opened his eyes and found himself in base. His legs were bandaged along with his head and hands. He sat up only to feel a hand touch his chest. "Easy man," said a voice. Naru looked up and saw Bou-san standing over him with Lin holding onto him for support. Naru looked over at the table to see his friends all sitting there. "Yeah man," said Yasuhara. "How ya doing?" Fai asked. "It's good to see you back to your old self again Kazuya," said John. "Try not to move as much," said Ayako touching Naru's shoulder. "You okay man?" Bou-san asked, "We heard someone shouting your name at least twice. We all decided to go down and check it out." "When we got there you were on the floor with your legs under a part of the wall that had fallen from the kitchen. We also saw a knife nearby along with blood."

"So, what happened?" Yasuhara asked. Masako walked toward him wiping the blood off his brow. "I was attacked," Naru replied, "By Aki-sama." "What?" everyone shouted. Naru explained that demons were haunting the house and that one killed the real Aki-sama and took his form. "So, they do that to kill?' Mai asked nearly gasping in horror. "That's terrible." "He tried to do the same to me," Naru replied, "I think we should pack up." "What?" Mai shouted, "But, we barely gotten started." "We're leaving," Naru replied, "You saw what the fox and that other creature did. We have to think about our own safely as well Mai." "Yeah I know but…" she looked down at her feet. "I can't just leave this place," she said, "Not until I make sure that every demon is gone from this place." Naru sighed.

"My dad sealed these things up and now, I have to finish what he started." Ayako placed a hand on her back. "Mai," said Naru, "We need to think about our safely here." "I know," she said then looked him straight in the eye. "I can't sit by and let this monsters stay here knowing that they're killing people." Naru looked at her. Tears formed down her face which for some reason pained him to see that. "Fine," he replied giving up, "If you so strongly about this then I'll give it a few more days but if things get worse than they already have then we're pulling out. Got it?" Mai smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Are you sure Naru?" Masako asked, "I mean we need to be serious here." "Mai has a point," said Naru, "If we leave then the demons would probably come after us or move onto their next targets."

"So, you want us to get ourselves killed?" Fai shouted. "If we don't do anything then more lives will be lost," Naru replied, "We got to get rid of these demons in order to free the spirits trapped here, right Hara-san?" "Yes," Masako replied, "The spirits are growing weaker and weaker by the minute. There are at least four demons here we need to remove." "So four demons," said Bou-san, "That just leaves the demon fox and three others." "One must be the head demon pulling the strings," said Yasuhara. "So, if we take out the head demon then the other two will fall?" said John, "Not exactly," Naru replied. "But who could be the head demon?" Ayako asked rubbing her chin. "We've encountered two of the demons so far," said Bou-san, "The fox and the one that attacked Naru. So that leaves two others plus the demon fox." "How can we be sure?" Mai asked, "Which is the leader?"

"Ya know, you're right," Bou-san answered. "We must keep searching for clues," said Naru, "Make sure that you're never alone. Bou-san and John will be guarding Yasuhara. Matuzaki-san and Hara-san will stay with each other at all times. Fai will be with Mai." "Alright," said Bou-san, "So, we stay within our group, right?" "Sounds good to me," said John. Mai looked at Naru wondering what was going through his head. _You sure are taking this into account, aren't you Naru, _she thought. The room then was full with chattel of what the next step was for the demons and how they should fight them.

Mai held her flashlight over the wooden table of the living room. Fai stood on the other side of the room. "Man, the demon that Kazuya fought, sure packed a punch, huh Mai?" said Fai looking at the remains of the wall. "I guess," said Mai, "It so is creepy at night." "Oh, don't worry," said Fai, "If worse comes to worse then I'll protect you." "My knight in shining armor," said Mai teasingly. Fai chuckled. "So, what are we looking for?" she asked. "Don't know," Fai replied pushing back the wall. "But it sure is unbelievable how powerful these spirits are, to think that they get their strength from other spirits." Mai just giggled.

Fai looked over his shoulder. "Sorry, but you sounded like Naru there for a moment," she said still giggling. "Huh," said Fai making the same face as Naru. "You even got that look of his down," she giggled. "Well, I guess it goes to show that I really do know the man," said Fai laughing. They just laughed lighten the mood. "Well, let's get that tape," said Fai. "Sure thing," Mai replied. They made to the small closest down the hall. Mai opened the door and stepped inside. Fai stood guard just in case any demons tried to attack her from behind. Mai shined her flashlight onto a video camera. She tried to eject the tape but it wouldn't eject. _Oh man, don't tell me I broke it? Naru's going to kill me, _she thought then her flashlight went out. _Oh great now my flashlight died, just great now what? _She looked over her shoulder.

"Fai?" she called but there was no answer. "Fai, if this is a joke, it's not funny." She peered out the door and saw no one there. _Where did Fai go? _Then a powerful force of wind slammed into her gut spending her backwards into the closest. Mai hit her back against the wall behind her. The door slammed shut. Mai got up and ran towards the door. "Hey, can anybody hear me?" she cried banning on the door. The small room was dark. _Why does this always happen to me? _"Help!" she cried out but no answer. Then she felt something wet under her foot. She looked down at saw water or some kind liquid flowing from the crack of bottom of the door. The vent over her head had the same liquid flowing out like a waterfall. "HELP!" she screamed as it rose up at her ankles. She backed against the wall.

_It smells like metal, _she thought covering her mouth after gasping. The liquid came to her knees. Each second that past the liquid rose higher and higher. "FAI! NARU!" she shouted, "NARU! HELP ME!" The liquid was now at her waist. She pulled her arm up to eye level. _Wait a minute this is blood! _She saw something rising up from the bloody water. A face of a snake appeared from the bloody water. It white body was like a garden hose and was as long as the Tokyo tower. Mai gasped in horror. The snake opened its mouth wide and dove down toward her. Mai let out a loud scream. "NARU!" she shouted as the snake was a few inches away from her upper torso. She tried to get free but her arms wouldn't move.

She looked down and saw that the snake's tail was wrapped around her. She tried to break free but couldn't. "SAVE ME! SOMEBODY!" she cried out as the snake's fangs were an inch from her face. Mai could watch into the mouth of her killer. _I can't dead like this, I haven't told Naru how I felt, _she thought. Images of her friends' faces crossed her mind. The time they shared, the laughs, the fear, the rage, the hope, the sadness, the horror and most of all the love she had for all of them. Her world spilled away from her in one night. _Mom, dad, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to live like you wanted me to._

_Mai opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white room. Her body was in so much pain. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself, "What has this to?""Are you sure that my daughter?" said a voice from behind. "I never thought that it would come to this. I believed that Lin will protect you and Kazuya both." Mai no longer felt the pain. She turned around and saw a man with short brown hair darker than hers but had the same eyes as hers. "You're…" she said. "That's my little kitten," said the man. "Dad?"Mai asked, "You're my…"_

_"Look at you," he said, "You've grown over the years." "Wait, you said that you know Lin, is that true?" she asked. "That's right, I knew Kazuya's parents too, and exactly his father Karen and I are good friends. I never thought that you and Kazuya would meet, but I'm glad you did." "You knew Naru's father and what about his brother?" "Mai, Gene has been with you and Kazuya this whole time watching out the both of you." "What do you mean?" "That boy you believe to be Naru is really Gene guiding you this whole time only because, your mother and I asked him to protect you." "Gene is inside me?" "That's right, everyone you know and love are within you, you just have to believe." "I don't if I can."_

_"You must, in order to survive in this world of ghost hunting you have to believe in the unexpected." "What do you mean?" "What you thought that Kazuya is the only ghost hunter in your group? I was a ghost hunter too and now you can fill my place but that's all up to you." "I'm a ghost hunter by blood?" "Yes, the reason that I'm able to talk to you is because your life is coming to an end but you can still live." "!" "You have the right to make your own decisions no matter what they are. I always believed in my daughter in making her own decisions. Now you need to make one now." "What?" "You have to choose to live or give up your life and stay here with your mother and I." "I have to decide that?"_

_"You're my daughter; I know you'll make the right decision." "Yeah, I have," she replied, "I choose to live my life. There's so much I haven't done yet like having my first kiss or having a boyfriend, graduation, hanging out with my friends and must of all I never told Naru how I really feel about him: with that said I know my decision." "I'm pride of you," said her father, "You choose to live and never give up that's one we Taniyamas are known for is never giving up or turning our backs on others in need. " He chuckled._

_"You have my eyes but have your mother's face. I know you'll do just fine; after all you have people that care about you. Having those people don't make you weak but is your greatest strength. Love is stronger than fear and hatred which are what the demons you're facing feed on and how they get their strength. You'll going have to trust in yours and your friends' bonds in order to unreleased the true strength. There's a great power in numbers; remember that and you'll go far." "I think I understand," said Mai. "?" "What you're saying: I shouldn't doubt in the bond of my friends. I never doubt those bonds." Her father smiled. "You've grown in more ways than one but you must tell Kazuya what I told you in order for yours and his bond to be at full effect." "Naru's and mine bond?" she asked._

_"You and he share a similar past and for that reason the two of you share a deeper bond." "That's not true," Mai replied, "He's my boss but he's also my friend and I…" "…" "I'm in love…." "…..With him." "Love can be a greatest weakness as well as the greatest strength.""Now I think it's time for me to go." "No, wait daddy!" Mai cried out as he faded away. She reached out her hand for him. He was gone before her eyes then his hand appeared and held hers. "I'm always on your side Mai…..Remember that" "No, dad, wait!" Mai shouted, "Dad, dad, dad! Please don't leave me alone again."_

Mai opened her eyes. "Mai are you awake?" said Naru leaning over her face. He jumped back as she jolted upwards. The room suddenly felt dizzy and Mai fell back onto the couch. "I don't feel so great," she said, "Then, don't sit up so fast dummy," Naru replied. "Geez thanks," she replied. A hand touched her forehead. Mai looked to see Ayako standing there. "Hold still Mai," she said. Mai looked and saw all of her friends were there. _Love is stronger than fear and hatred, trust in yours and your friends' bonds to fight those demons you're facing now," _her father's voice echoed in her ears. She just smiled at his words.

She looked over at Naru who was staring down at her. _Thanks dad, I'll remember that for as long as my friends and I all live, _she thought, _so, please keep watching over me and know that I'll never give up no matter what happens to me: for my friends. _"What happened?" Bou-san asked, "Fai said that his flashlight went off and when he tried to see into the closest the door was closed and locked." "Oh yeah," said Mai, "I think I came across one of the other demons." "You what?" Ayako asked. Mai nodded. "It was a snake." "Masako is it still here?" John asked her. "Yes," Masako replied, "It's one of the demons that we've countered before but it's much more powerful than the others demons. I think Mai came across the head demon."

"Really?" Yasuhara asked. "Lin," Naru ordered. Lin nodded and walked toward the equipment. "The temperature downed eight degrees since three seconds ago." "It's downing?" Naru replied. Mai looked at Lin. "Damn it, we got to act quickly," Naru growled, "Continue searching," he barked at the others. "Mai, stay here and rest, Fai go with Matuzaki-san and Hara-san for protection. Bou-san and John will keep protecting Yasuhara." "What about you and Lin?" Bou-san asked. "We're stay here to make sure that Mai doesn't get attacked again," Naru replied. Everyone nodded and left. Lin continued to monitor the equipment while Naru read through some files that Yasuhara had found for him.

Mai laid on the couch. She placed her arm over her eyes. _"Believe in the bonds of you and your friends and I will find the strength to fight back," _her father's voice echoed in her ears. If that was true then all she needed was her bonds with her friends and maybe they could win this fight. Naru looked over at her. "What's on your mind?" he asked. That made her jump a little. "Oh nothing," she replied. "You kept moaning the word "dad" in your sleep," he said. "I was dreaming about my dad," Mai replied, "He always told me when I was little not to give up and to believe in the bonds of friends." Naru just chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Now I know where I get your personally from," he replied. Mai just groaned.

Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. "Where did you get that?" Naru asked. "It was my dad's," she replied, "my mother use to tell me stories about my dad using this to protect what he believed in. I guess I keep it as a sign of never turning away from anyone that needs my help no matter who they are." Naru just smirked but hide behind the file he was reading. Mai held the knife to her chest. "It's time I start fighting for what I believe in too," she said. "That's only something that a child would say," Naru replied, "But it just might work." She smiled up at him. Lin turned and watched them with a smirk on his face. "You always have that same smile on your face," Naru pointed out.

"No matter how dark everything gets, you find a reason to smile." He touched her hand gently. The spark in his eyes seemed to grow with each second that past. Mai smiled happily. "Why do you always look that me like that?" Naru asked. "Like what?" she asked raising an eye brow. "Like I'm your favorite in the whole world even though I haven't been very kind to you." "I have?" she asked, "I guess I haven't noticed it." Lin turned back toward the equipment without saying a word to either of them. "That sounds like you," Naru replied, "Oh shut up," she replied. The room fell silent with only the sound of the keys that Lin was pressing.

Fai walked into the base and saw Naru and Mai talking. Ayako and Masako were right behind him. The pain in his heart echoed in his ears. "Well, isn't this something," said Ayako, "They're exactly getting along without fighting each other for once," said Ayako with a smile. Masako turned her head away. Fai took a deep breath and was about to say something when Lin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lin?" he said. "Let them be," Lin replied, "Besides, I haven't seen that look on his face in a long time, have you?" Fai looked over at Naru's face. It was like when they were kids. Naru had never smiled like that in a long time. Fai was happy to see that look again but his heart was hurting. Lin just smirked then turned to Ayako.

"What did you find?" he asked. "Yes," said Ayako as she and Lin stepped out to talk with Masako behind her. Masako looked over her shoulder at Fai. "Fai?" she asked noticing that he was shaking. "It's always him," he said then took off running. "Fai?" Masako called out but he ran down the hall past the others. "What is it about him that I don't get?" he asked himself as an image of Mai and Naru appeared in his mind. "Why does she even like him?" he came to a halt. "You have darkness in your heart," said a voice. Fai turned around to see axe-like creature standing on two legs appeared with a large white snake and the four tailed fox. "We could use this one to complete mission," said the snake. "Yes, with the darkness in this one's heart we can destroy that bond of love," said the axe. "You're the three demons?" Fai called out.

"Yes," said the fox, "And we need your help." "My help?' Fai asked, "What do I gain by helping you?" "What about getting the girl you love," said the axe. "What?" Fai replied as his body froze in shock. "Yes," said the snake, "Imagine, you can have her if you bring Kazuya Sibuya to us." "Why would I help you? He's my friend!" Fai shouted. "Yes but you also love Mai Taniyama, don't you?" Fai couldn't move. "He's in your way," said the snake. "Hand him over to us and we promise to give you her heart in return," said the axe. "No!" Fai cried out covering his ears. "I won't betray my friend!" "He doesn't need you anymore," said the fox, "The two of them are exchanging words of love."

Fai closed his eyes. "Stop it! Just stop it!" he shouted. "Fai," said a voice. Fai opened his eyes and saw Naru and Mai standing there. "You're nothing," said Naru. "Kazuya?" said Fai "What?" "You think I can ever love you?" Mai asked, "I only love Naru." "STOP IT!" he shouted so loud that the world around him fell. "Why should we?" the axe asked, "This is the truth." "They're laughing behind your back and making love to each other." The words wrapped around his mind like a dark fog. "No," he said, "It can't be true." The world fell black. Fai couldn't even feel his body anymore. "What's happening to me…" He fell to the floor onto his side. The three demons stood over him watching and waiting for what would happen nexr.

File 4, hollow halls part 4: betrayal

"You're telling no one has seen Fai?" Naru asked. "Sorry man," said Bou-san, "But we've searched everywhere for him." "He can't be too far," said John. "I hope he's okay," said Mai. "He'll be fine," said Lin, "He has the ability to block spirits." "That's what I'm hoping for," said Naru, "But…" He punched the table. Mai jolted backwards avoiding the pieces flying into the air. "Fai let's his emotion get the better of him sometimes and that's what worries me." "Naru," said Mai reaching for his arm. "We need to find him," Naru replied walking toward the door. "Where are you going Naru?" Masako asked. "To find Fai," Naru replied closing the door behind him. "Wow," said Bou-san who was in shock.

"I've never seen Naru so pissed off before." "They really are friends," said Ayako. Mai remembered what Fai had said about Naru being a good friend. "Ya know, Fai told me that he and Naru have been for a long time and that Naru has done everything to help him. I think Naru believes that he owes Fai for being his friend for putting up with him for so long," she said looking down at her hands. "I think deep down they truly care about each other." "You may be right Mai," said Bou-san. Masako looked over at Mai. "Naru told me that Fai was there when I needed him and now he feels the best way to repay him is to lay down his life for him." The others listened her words with smiles on their faces.

Naru had heard all that she had said. Mai was good for understanding these things. "Kazuya," said a voice. Naru turned around and saw Fai standing behind. "Fai, you idiot, where have you been? I was getting worried. What would Lord Tamaki say if you died? What about your little sister?" then Fai pulled out a large battle ax from thin air. "Fai?" he said. "Kazuya," he said, "It's time to draw a curtain on our friendship, don't you agree?" "What?" Naru replied, "You idiot what are you talking about?" "I'm going to kill you and take your body to my master," Fai replied. "Master?" Naru replied suddenly.

"I promise to make this quick," said Fai swinging the ax at him. Naru dove down to the side. "Fai, snap out of it!" he cried. "Naru?" Mai called out as she and the others stood in the doorway. "Fai?" she cried when she saw Fai holding the battle ax. _What going on, _she thought to herself. "Naru!" Lin shouted. "Wait," said Masako stopping him from attack. "Fai is proceed," she cried out, "One of the spirits trapped in this house processed him and is now trying to kill Naru." "What?" Mai cried out, "But why?" "Hara-san!" Naru cried out, "Can you tell what kind of spirit it is?" "No, it's hollow," Masako replied.

"We have to contain Fai," said Bou-san. Lin hit Fai on one of his pressure points in his neck. Fai's body fell to the floor with the ax vanishing in thin air. Lin caught him before he hit the floor. "Are you okay Naru?" Mai asked now standing beside him. "Yeah," Naru replied, "I'm fine Mai." He looked at Fai. "We got to get him locked up for now," said Bou-san. Soon, everyone was back in the base with Fai tied up and was lying in a closest. "Tying him up won't do any good," said Lin, "Aside from Naru, Fai's powers are unstable." "But one is stronger?' Ayako asked, "Naru or Fai?" "That's easy," said Lin, "They're not even in the same league. Naru is stronger." Bou-san rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, what should we do now?" he asked. "So far, it's not proofing that the spirit has control over Fai's body fully yet," Lin replied. "Like Naru: he has a strong will so there's nothing more we can do for him." Ayako looked over at Naru who was squeezing his fingers so tightly that the fresh torn and fresh blood dripped down his palm. "Stop it," said Mai grabbing his hand. "You're bleeding." Naru jerked his arm away and stepped out of base. "Naru," said Mai. "I need to be alone for a while," he replied. "But…" "Just leave me alone," he growled making her jerk backwards at his tone. He walked away leaving the others behind. Mai looked down at Fai's body. "Fai," she said holding her chest.

_"He's by means no social butterfly but he's very caring when it comes to friends," _Madoka's words echoed in her ears. _"I've known Kazuya for a long time and he's been there for me," _Fai's words in her mind. "Naru," she said to herself. Masako looked at Mai watching her. "Well," said Bou-san, "Let's continue searching while Lin keeps an eye on Fai." He placed a hand on Mai's head. She nodded with a forced smile. "Right, now let's start looking for some clues," said John. "Sounds good to me," said Ayako. "Okay," said Yasuhara.

Mai lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "Why?' said Masako suddenly. Mai sat up and stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Do they care some much for you?" she asked. "Who?" Mai asked. "Naru and Fai of course," Masako replied. "What do you mean?" "Don't act like you don't know. You know very well what I mean." "Sorry, Masako I don't," Mai replied. "They care so much for you," she said, "I saw you and Naru having a moment earlier and Fai looked very upset about it to me," Masako explained. "Really?" Mai asked. "Yes, why do they treat you so special?" "Masako, I've told you before," said Mai with a smile.

"There's nothing between Naru and me. He just likes to pick on me and as for Fai, I'm not on how I feel about him. I mean as of right now he's a friend." "Then, why does it seem so differently to me?" Masako asked, "Matuzaki-san even saw you and Naru. Why does Naru treat you differently than any of us?" "Look there Masako," said Mai, "Naru is like an older brother to me and doubt he sees me as nothing more as his assistant." "But why does it feel differently?" Masako asked. "Well, to tell ya the truth," said Mai, "I really do love Naru but he not into me in that way that I know. I think he likes you." "You really think so?" Masako asked. "Yep," Mai replied, "I mean I'm not even in his league. You're more his type than me."

Masako sighed. "I want him to love me which normal for a girl in love but I know that Naru has his eyes on you. I'm a bit jealous of you for that reason but I know when I've lost so I'll be gladly back away." "You would do that?" Masako asked. "Yep," said Mai. Masako saw the hurt in her eyes. She truly loves Naru that Masako could tell. "Maybe I'll go out with Fai and who knows. I maybe become Miss Mai Ouran." "Why would you step down?' Masako asked. "I already told you that I know when I've lost and because I want to be friends with you Masako instead of us always fighting all the time." Mai forced a smile. Masako could tell that she was faking it. "No," said Masako, "I don't want you to do that."

"Huh?" Mai said. "Let's make a deal," said Masako, "If Naru chooses either of us then the other won't get mad, instead we put it all behind us and become friends." "But what if he doesn't either of us?" Mai asked. "Then we forget it and still become friends," Masako replied, "You're right Mai, we're acting like children and this is pointless." Mai just smiled. _She may be annoying at times but this is the first time we've actually call a truths between us, _she thought. "Okay," said Mai, "But let's keep fighting so that the others don't get suspense, agreed?" "Agreed," Masako replied. "Tell the truth though Mai. Do you think that Fai is cute?" "Kind of," Mai replied, "I mean he is nicer than Naru but I still love Naru."

"Well," said Ayako coming out of the bathroom. "You two are getting along nicely." "Oh please," said Masako, "As if I would I be friends with someone of the likes her." "Hey!" Mai cried, "What's that suppose to be mean?" "Its how you are I guess," Masako replied. "Why you!" Mai shouted throwing a pillow at Masako. Masako moved to the side. The pillow hit Ayako in the face. "You two are such great friends," she said. "There's no way that I'm friends with her!" they both shouted at her. Ayako just sighed. "It was nice while it last, I guess." It wasn't long until Mai and Masako were arguing again. "How is it that I'm sharing a room with these two is is beyond me," said Ayako with her hand on her forehead.

The following day: Ayako walked into the base behind Mai and Masako who were shouting at each other. "Just shut up," Mai cried out, "What did I do to trick you off?" "Just how you are," Masako replied as Mai opened the door. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slam this door in your face?" Mai asked as Masako walked in past her. "Because, I'm much quicker than you," Masako replied. Mai growled and stomped into the room behind her. Ayako groaned as she made her way into the room. Yasuhara, Bou-san, John and Lin were there in the base. "Hey," said Yasuhara to the two shouting girls.

"Hey," said Ayako annoyed. "What's up with them?" Bou-san asked. "They've been at it since this morning," Ayako replied. The door to the base opened and Naru stepped into the room. "Hey man," said Bou-san. Naru looked over at Mai and Masako who were still arguing. "Like I care what you think!" Mai shouted. "Well I feel the same," Masako replied. "Stop it the both of you," Naru replied. The two girls stopped and turned to see him standing there. "Naru," they said. "The demons are feeding off the negative energy we give off." "How did you figure that out man?" Bou-san asked. "I noticed it when Fai tried to kill me yesterday," Naru replied, "The demons are pinning us against each other to finish us off."

"By pinning us against the person we can't stand," said Ayako. She turned to Mai and Masako. "And since these two can't stand each other..." Naru didn't say anything. "Mai, I need to have a word with you outside," Naru called. "Yes sir," Mai answered as if she was talking to her General. Masako couldn't help but feel jealous of Mai. Mai felt the dark aura around Masako but she chose to shake it off. Mai followed Naru outside. They got to the kitchen. "What is it Naru?" she asked. Naru stopped in his tracks. "Have any dreams lately?" he asked. "No," she replied. _Is that all he wanted to ask me? _Naru looked a bit disappointed. _I know it. _He took a deep breath. "Let me know if you do," he replied, "That's an order."

"You got it sir," Mai replied placing her hand over her forehead. She noticed a strange look in his eyes. "Naru?' she called. He looked at her. "It's nothing," he replied then turned around. "What do you think of Fai?" he asked. Mai remembered Masako saying that Fai looked hurt when he saw her and Naru. "I don't know," she replied, "I haven't known him very long to say." "You sure?" he asked turning to face her. "What gives Naru?" she asked, "Why are you asking me this?" "No reason," he replied, "He likes you that's all." _There's more here than he's letting on. I can see it in his eyes. _"Naru," she called.

He looked at her. "Would you be okay with me dating him?" "You wouldn't really care," he replied but the pain was building up in his chest. "I know that you two are perfect for each other." _So, he doesn't love me like I love him but I'm happy to know that his considering Fai's feelings in this but I don't love Fai. _"I don't love Fai like that," she said. The words were jumping at her but she couldn't bring herself to say them. Maybe, she had feelings for both Fai and Naru and couldn't decide which she loves more. No, that wasn't it, she was too afraid of Naru turning her down. "Never mind," said Naru, "Forget I said anything."

He turned and walked back to base. Mai followed behind him. They got there only to see Fai on his feet holding the battle ax. "Fai!" Naru cried out. Fai turned around staring at them. Mai gasped as she saw the others on the floor covered in their own blood. Fai's eyes grew red. He took a step toward them. "Run," Bou-san struggled to speak. "Mai!" Naru cried out pushing her out of the way as the ax came crashing through the air at them. Mai hit the floor with Naru on top of her. "Naru!" she cried as Fai took a step into the hallway. "Stay down," Naru demanded. Fai stood a few feet away. "Why did you, my best friend have to take away the girl I love?" said Fai, "For that you must die." "Let's go Mai!" Naru cried getting up and pulled Mai by the wrist. Fai chased after them with the battle ax at his side.

Naru and Mai stopped running once they were sure that they lost Fai. "He's still processed," said Naru as they stopped for a breath. "What now?" Mai asked. Naru looked over the corner of the hall. "If we go back to base no doubt he's waiting for us," he said. "So, what should we do?" Naru looked up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Mai asked. Naru covered her mouth. "Quiet," he whispered in her ear. His breath was hot which spent a shiver down her spine. She heard footsteps above them. She looked up at the ceiling. Her body began to tense up from fear and the fact that Naru was so close to her to where she could feel his breath against her skin. The footsteps gotten louder and heavier with each second that passed.

Then the ceiling above their heads began to crack. "This way," Naru cried dragging her away from the cracking ceiling. Mai looked over her shoulder as the ceiling fell to the floor and the golden fox appeared. "It's the fox!" she shouted. "Just keep running," Naru ordered, "Don't look back!" Mai turned her head to face forward when a large white snake appeared through the wooden floor. _The white snake from before, _she thought. They stopped with a large axe in front of them. The fox behind them and the white snake on the side, then Fai appeared with the battle ax in hand. "Fai!' Naru cried. He squeezed Mai's hand.

'We finally caught up with you," said the snake, "Now, come with us quietly boy." "And what if I don't?" Naru asked. The snake wrapped its body around Fai. "I'll kill your friend and plus the woman you love." The axe had taken the battle ax from Fai and held it over Mai's throat. Naru looked over his shoulder at the beast. "Mai!" he cried. "It's your choice," said the snake, "Your friends or you." Naru turned to Fai then Mai. Mai tried to fight back. "If I go with you," said Naru, "You won't hurt my friends?" "You have our word," the snake replied. Naru looked down squeezing his fingers together. he knew that was a lie but he had to choose his life or his friends'. "Naru!" Mai cried out.

"I'll go with you," he said. "Smart boy," said the snake. The fox walked toward Naru. "Get on my back," it said. The snake removed itself from Fai and the axe did the same to Mai. "Let the boy say his goodbyes," said the snake. Mai had a feeling that the snake was the leader and now she knew that she was right. Naru walked toward Fai. Fai's eyes stopped glowing and he fell forward. Naru caught his friend before he hit the floor. "Fai! Naru!" Mai cried running toward them. "I'm sorry Fai," he said, "I have to break my promise to you." "Kazuya," Fai murmured under his breath placing a hand on his back.

"Take care of Mai for me," said Naru, "I'm counting on you." He set Fai down onto the floor. "Kazuya wait," Fai cried reaching up for him but his hand fell onto his stomach. Naru turned to Mai. "You're not serious, are you Naru?" she asked. Naru looked into her eyes. What happened, next shocked Mai completely; Naru leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen in shock but she relaxed and kissed him back. A few minutes later they pulled away. "Naru?" she said with tears falling down her face. Naru wiped the trail of tears away from her eyes as he stared softly into her eyes.

"I love you Mai," he said, "I always have." He turned and walked toward the three demons. The fox kneeled down so Naru could climb onto its back. "Naru!" Mai cried out. Naru looked up at her one last time. "Goodbye Mai," he said then the fox took off with Naru on its back. "NARU!" Mai shouted as she ran after them. Naru looked over his shoulder at his beloved assistant. His lips moved but silence fell over the halls. Mai stopped in her tracks. The three demons and Naru vanished into the darkness. An image of Naru appeared in her mind and what he had said to her. _"I'll always love you."_ Tears fell down her face again.

Naru opened his eyes and found himself in a blue room. He noticed metal tubes all around the room. There was a large glass ball in the middle of the room. He could make out a shape of a person inside. He stood up and walked toward it. He jumped back in horror as he saw who was inside. "Gene?" he cried. "Both halves will become one again," said a voice. Naru turned around. The white snake appeared at his side. "I have one twin and now the other is in my grasp," it said, "I've been waiting for this day since I found your brother's body."

"What's your plan?" Naru asked. "To create a strong and powerful capable of destroying the heavens and recreate the world in my image. All I need is both halves of the two headed fox. Why do you think that it was divided between you?" "Seventeen years ago," said Naru, "You tried to capture the two headed fox for this plan of yours and it failed because the golden fox lost." "What a smart boy you are but yes that is true," the snake hissed, "Then, that girl's father had to seal it away in you two. I've been waiting for the day that could get my fangs on you both." "Gene is dead," said Naru. "I don't need you alive," the snake hissed.

"The fox is still in his body just it can't awaken and this deceive will awaken it and absorb its strength and it will done the same to you." "Why does a demon need this?" "For more power: I can drain other spirits power but other demons are another story. So, if I gain the power of the two headed fox then I can be unstoppable and then no one will stand in my way." Naru made a fist. "You're going to destroy both worlds," said Naru. "Yes," it hissed, "Now step into the chamber with your brother and I will begin." Naru looked at his brother. _Gene I'm sorry, _he thought as he made his way toward the chamber.

The glass ball opened and a stair case came down. Naru walked up the stairs. He got into the chamber beside his brother's corpse. He touched his brother's face. _I'm sorry Gene, I really am. _He lied down on the floor as the stair case rose upwards and closed. Images of his friends' face crossed his mind. He would never see them again. He would never hear their laughter, their smiles, and their bad jokes, their reactions when he picked on them and most of all he couldn't place his arms around Mai and kiss her gently. He touched his lips remembering the kiss. It was his first and last kiss he would ever have. He wondered what would happen to his friends. What would happen to SPR? What would Lin do?

The snake peered through the glass at him. Its long tongue moved. Then he felt electricity enter his body. He let out a cry of pain. His body was in so much that he wasn't sure what was real and was fake. His body was going limb. All of his strength was escaping. Was this the end? What would happen to the world? Was it his fault? He screamed again this time much more louder, his moments on earth flashed before his eyes. The friends he had the family he lost and the love he never had. Everything was slipping through his fingers.

"We got to done something," Mai cried out, "Naru would do the same for any of us." "She's right," Fai replied. "How are we going to find him?" Ayako asked, "We don't even know where to look." "I know," Lin replied. They all turned around to look at him. "You think I would let Naru walk around without some sort of protection?" Lin asked. "You know where we can find him?" Mai asked. "Yes," Lin replied, "But, we have to act fast." "Where is he?" Bou-san asked. "The second floor," Lin replied. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Yasuhara asked, "Let's go get our friend back." Everyone agreed. "Lead the way Lin," said Bou-san.

They all ran out the base and up to the second floor. They checked each room they came across. "Naru?" Mai cried out but no reply. _Where did they take him? _"Over here!" John cried. "What's up?" Bou-san asked as he and the others ran toward him. "This door is locked," John replied. Mai tried to open it but nothing. Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin, Fai and John tried breaking the door down. Masako suddenly fell to her knees. "Masako!" Mai cried out running toward her. "I sense a lot of spirits here," she said, "This is the strongest sensation I've ever felt since we've been here." Ayako looked at her. "This must be the right room then," she said.

"We'll find out when we get this door open," said Bou-san. "How?" Yasuhara asked, "We've tried everything." Mai stood up to her feet. Then her arm began to move. The door sliced into nine sections and collapsed. "Hey it worked!" she cried. "Nice work, I never thought of using the nine cuts like that," said Bou-san, "You're getting pretty good at it Mai." "Aw," Mai replied rubbing the back of her neck. "Let's go," said Fai. They ran into the room. Mai sidle to a halt. "Ah, the Taniyama girl," said the snake. "What the…?" said Mai as she stared up at the large chamber. The others got at her side. "Naru!" Lin cried out when he saw Naru's body inside the chamber. The snake laughed at their reactions.

"It's wonderful isn't it?' it said, "The power of the Sibuya twins is in my grasp." "Sibuya twins?" said Bou-san. "Look there's someone else in there!" John shouted. Everyone looked and saw a boy that looked just like Naru. "It's Gene!" Fai cried. "You mean Naru's twin brother?" Mai replied. "Let them go!" Lin cried out. The axe and fox appeared on either side of the snake. "No, I need their powers to become the strongest demon in the world," it hissed. "But if you do that then you would be lost as well," said Masako. "Nonsense, my young medium," the snake replied, "This boy came to me of his own accord in other words he betrayed his friends and now there's no place left for him then in the depths of hell."

"You're wrong!" Mai shouted. The axe swung the battle ax at her. Ayako grabbed Mai by the wrist and pulled her aside. "You do well to keep your mouth shut girl," said the axe, "We haven't forgotten what your father did to us." "What are you talking about?" Mai asked. "Your father sealed us in this dump along with the two headed fox," said the fox, "And now we can take our revenge against him by killing his own fresh and blood." "Kill them but leave the girl alive," said the snake, "I want her to see the world she loves fall." The two demons ran toward them. Bou-san and John got in front of the others with Fai and Lin. "Ayako," said Bou-san, "Take Masako, Yasuhara and Mai and recue Naru!" "Are you sure?" Ayako asked. "Yes, now go we don't have much time!" "Right, let's go guys," Ayako called.

They ran toward the chamber while Bou-san, Lin, John and Fai kept the axe and fox busy. The white snake got in the way. "Not so fast," it hissed. "This is bad," said Ayako, "Yasuhara, take Mai and Masako and go on ahead," she ordered. "But Ayako," said Mai. "I'll be fine Mai," Ayako replied, "I may not have enough power by myself but I do have the trees and there are a growth nearby." Mai nodded. "Okay just be careful." "Let's go Mai," Yasuhara called out. "She'll be fine," said Masako lightly pushing Mai away. "Let's go get Naru." "Right," said Mai as she remembered why she was there. They got to the chamber. "Naru!" Mai cried out, "We're here!" "How do we get him out?" Masako asked.

Yasuhara picked up a metal pipe. "Let's see if this works," he said running toward the chamber. He swung the pipe at the chamber. Electricity went throughout his body. "YASUHARA!" Mai shouted.. Yasuhara fell backwards hitting the floor hard. Mai ran toward Yasuhara. "Yasuhara, are you okay?" she asked. Yasuhara sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "We need to find another way to open it," said Masako. "Yeah," said Yasuhara. Mai stood up to her feet and remembered when she used the nine cuts on the door. "What about the nine cuts?" she asked, "I used it to break the door down so maybe it'll work?" "Hey it's worth a shot," said Yasuhara. "Do you think it will work Mai?" Masako asked. 'I'm not sure but still…" she squeezed her fingers into a ball tightly.

"I know I may have made some mistakes in my past and I don't know about my father but SPR and everyone in it is important to me and I can't stand by and watch everything I care about go away." images of Naru appeared in her heart. _"That sounds like something a child would say but it might just work," _his words poured from her heart into her strength. Mai began to perform the nine cuts. Her arm danced across the air. "BEGONE!" she shouted so loud that the room shook. A gust of wind blew into the room causing the glass to crack. The glass broke into tiny pieces. Naru's body fell to the floor. "NARU!" Mai shouted running to catch him. She reached out her arms catching him just in time. Yasuhara caught the other body.

Masako ran toward Mai and Naru. "Is he okay?" she asked. "I think so," said Mai. Naru opened his eyes and stared up at Mai's face. "He's awake!" she cried happily. "Mai?" he said then looked over at Masako. "Naru," said Masako. "Hara-san?" he said sitting up. "Are you okay?" Mai asked as he stood up. "I'm fine," he replied, "Thanks." "Don't mention it," Mai replied. "Hey," Yasuhara called, "This guy's dead!" "What?" Masako cried out. She walked over at Yasuhara's side. "I take it that's Gene, huh?" Mai asked. "Yeah," Naru replied, "He's been dead for a while now." "I'm sorry," she replied.

"They don't need us alive," Naru explained, "Their only goal is the two headed fox." Then a spike came flying through the air and pierced Naru's chest. "NARU!" Mai shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch in horror as he fell toward the floor. The axe stood there with its ax ready. Mai looked to see that one of its arms were out. He had thrown it to pretend Naru from leaving. "You idiot boy," it said, "You think we'll let you leave so easily?" Mai made a fist. "You monster!" she shouted. The floor shook under her feet but she wasn't affected. "How dare you! I won't forgive you! EVER!"

A bright light flashed like an exploration. The light vanished and a white panther stood in Mai's place. The panther roared out in rage. "What the….?" Ayako cried out, "Is that Mai?" the whole room was in shock. "This child has the white panther," said the snake, "Damn we can't win against her now." The panther kneeled down and leapt up into the air. A large white claw came crashing down on top of the axe slicing it in two. The axe's blood flew the air like rain. The fox ran at the panther. "You little brat, make fools out of us will you!" it roared. "Don't!" the snake cried out. The fox leapt forward only to get sliced in half by the panther's claws. The panther turned toward the snake. The snake backed away.

The panther took off after it and lunged forward. The snake swung its tail blocking the beast's attack. The panther let out a roar. The snake fell backwards into the wall. The panther took off at full speed slicing through the air. The snake let out a loud hiss as its body was cut in half. Ayako took a step toward the panther. "Mai?" she said. The panther turned to face her. It growled at her, then four wooden pillars rising up from the floor surrounding the panther. "Lin!" Bou-san cried out. Everyone turned to face Lin who walked toward the monster. The panther roared and growled at him. "I'm sorry Mai," he said, "But this will hurt for only a minute." "Lin!' Naru shouted as he stood up pulling out the spike.

"Don't!" "You'll kill her!" Fai shouted. "What?" Bou-san cried, "Lin you can't!" "We have no choice!" Lin replied, "That was Mai at one point but now it's a demon." "We can't just kill her!" Yasuhara shouted. "Naru?" Lin said turning to his boss. "I'll do it," he said. "Do what?" Bou-san asked. "In order to save Mai," Naru explained, "I need to sacrifice my half of the two headed fox to her. That creature feeds off of other demons and spirits." 'But Naru!" said Masako, "Then you'll…." Naru nodded. "I have to," he said, "I love her." He walked toward the panther. "Mai," he said holding up his arms. "Don't do it!" Bou-san cried out.

The panther reached inside of Naru's body and ripped out a small dark orb. Blood shot out his mouth but he kept standing. The demon brought the orb to its mouth and devoted it whole. The sound of bones cracking echoed in everyone's ears. Then another bright light explored and then instead of the panther was Mai. She fell forward toward Naru. He reached out catching her before she fell to the floor. He fell to his knees. "Naru," said Mai under her breath. "I love you," said Naru, "I'm sorry Mai." Then they both collapsed onto the floor holding each other like lovers under the moon light.

File 5, hollow halls part 5: the case finally ends

"Phew," said Bou-san, "It's finally over." "It's nice to see another day without looking over our shoulders for once," said Ayako. "Yeah," said John. Mai and Naru stood beside each other. "So what now?" she asked as Lin and Fai carried Gene's body to the van in a body bag. "I'll take Gene back our home in England where he can rest in peace and then I'll come back," Naru replied. He turned to Mai. "Nothing can keep me back now." He pulled her into a kiss. Mai just giggled kissed him back. The others were still getting use to them being a couple and so was Mai. She wouldn't forget everything that happened in the mansion.

Masako and Yasuhara walked past them with equipment in their arms. John ran to give them a hand. Ayako and Bou-san went inside to get the rest of the equipment. "Now, where are these cameras on the second floor again?" Bou-san asked. "I don't know," Ayako replied, "You and Mai were the ones that set them up." Naru and Mai pulled away. "We got a lot to do once we get back," he said. "Already?" Mai groaned, "But we just finished one of our toughest cases yet." "I meant the two of us," Naru replied, "As a couple." Mai brushed embarrassed. "Oh," she said. Naru chuckled at her. Soon everything was packed up and ready to go.

"Hey check it out," Bou-san pointed out a dark blue van pulling up onto the side of the road. The door on the driver side opened and a young man stepped out. He looked just like Aki-sama. "You must be SPR," he said, "I'm Kero Aki-sama, son of Kaname Aki-sama." "I'm Kazuya Sibuya," Naru replied walking toward him with Mai at his side. "I see, so the rumors I've heard about you're young age is true," said Kero, "I'm sorry; I meant to contact you but when I did there was no one there." "Yes sorry a demon took your father's place and hired us," Naru explained. "Not surprising," Kero replied, "They've done that before."

He looked around. "Is this all of your team?" he asked. "Yes," Naru replied, "Everyone is accounted for." Mai just smiled. "That means you…" "Yes, you may do with this place as you wish," Naru replied, "But, I suggest that you hold a ceremony for those who died here." "Yes of course," said Kero, "I'll make sure that everyone knows that." Everyone watched wondering what was going to happen next. "And there's something else I need you to do for me." "Sure what is it?" Kero asked. Naru walked toward him. "Let's talk," he said. "What is that about?" Ayako asked. "I have no idea," Bou-san replied _Naru what are you up to, _thought Mai. Then Naru came back with Kero. "Yes I understand," he said then went back to his van.

"Hey Naru," said Bou-san, "What was that about?" "Oh it's nothing," Naru replied grabbing a hold of Mai's hand. "Now let's get back to the office," said Naru. "That sounds good to me," said Yasuhara. Masako, John, Yasuhara, and Ayako all rode with Bou-san in his car. Fai sat in the front seat of Lin's van while Naru and Mai sat in the back. Mai looked out the window. It was nice to see the sun again. The day seemed so cheerily. She looked over at the body bag holding Gene inside. She remembered that her father had said that Gene had been protecting her in her dreams and for that she was grateful.

A few weeks went by: Naru had taken his brother's body to England like he said and then came back. Lin decided to stay too. Ayako and Bou-san were talking about adapting Mai. Mai was fine with it and moved in after it became legal. Masako honored the promise that her and Mai made. Fai had forgotten his crush on Mai and started padding around with Naru like they use to do when they were kids. Ayako and Bou-san moved into together with Mai, it wasn't long until they become a real family. Naru and Mai went out on several dates. Yep Mai's life is perfect what more could she ever wanted?

"OW!" Mai cried rubbing the top of her head. "What are you doing Taniyama-san?" the class rep shouted, "Get to work." "Okay, okay, greez," Mai replied lifting up a box and carried it out into the hall. She placed the box onto the table. "Hey Mai," said her friends, "You look terrible." "I know," she replied. "Were you out with Kazuya again?" "Yeah," Mai replied, "We go out for dinner after work every day." "You're so lucky Mai," said her friends. "What do you mean?" "You're dating a total hotly," they replied. Mai just giggled knowing her friends were jealous. "That's so cute you guys are jealous," she said laughing. "What's so funny?" a voice cried spending a shiver down her spine. She turned around and saw the class rep standing there glaring at her. "Get to work!" "Yes sir," they all replied.

They started setting up the table ready for the festival. "Are your new parents coming?" her friends asked. "Yeah, everyone from SPR is coming," Mai replied, "I think even Lin and Naru said they would be stopping by before they head for a meeting." "So, your boyfriend will be there huh?" her friends asked, "Maybe you will share a kiss under the stars." 'Well, Naru is unique," said Mai, "I don't even know what he'll do." "Hey Mai," said a voice. Mai turned around and saw John and Masako standing there. "Hey John, Masako, what's up guys?" "Are we early?" Masako asked. "Yep," said Mai. "You need some help?" John asked. "Sure," said Mai with a smile. He took a box from the classroom and brought it out.

"Thanks for the help John," said Mai. "Don't mention it," John replied. Masako and John started going out and Masako learned that she likes John more than Naru. Mai just smiled. "He's so helpful," said Mai's friends. "Yep," said Mai, "That's John for ya, a true friend." "Mai you're embarrassing me," said John rubbing the back of his neck. They all laughed even Masako. "Hey Mai," said Yasuhara as he walked toward them. "Yasuhara!" Mai called out happily. "Hey Yasuhara," said John. "Yes hello," said Masako. "What's up?' said Yasuhara. "There she is," said another voice. Mai turned around. "Hey papa," she said to Bou-san.

"Hey kiddo," said Bou-san ruffling her head. Ayako stood beside him. "Hey mama," said Mai teasingly. Ayako just smiled. "Hard at work?" Ayako asked. Mai nodded with a smile. "Hey guys," said Fai. "Well, isn't it the new member of SPR," said Ayako. "Aw come on, you're embarrassing me," Fai replied. "We heard from Naru that you're leaving for Okinawa," said Bou-san. "Well, yeah," Fai replied, "My grandfather wants me to help out at the academy. So, I decided to go back there. I can see my little sister again." "That sounds so nice," said Mai, "I bet she'll be happy to see her older brother again." "Yeah she would," Fai replied.

Mai turned and saw Lin walking toward them. "Hey Lin!" Mai called out waving to him. Everyone turned and saw Lin walking toward them. "Hey man," said Bou-san, "Where's Naru?" "He's finishing up a meeting," Lin replied, "He'll be here soon." "So much for sharing a kiss under the stars," Mai groaned. "What?" said Fai laughing at her words. "It's a legend around here," said Mai, "If a couple shares a passionate kiss under the stars during fireworks then it means that their love is pure." "That sounds nice," said John. "It will only work during the festival though," said Mai's friends. Yasuhara giggled. "Rumors have been going like that for years," he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if this school didn't have any."

Naru sat in the seat of the limo glancing out of the school yard. "Kazuya," said a man across from him. Naru looked to look at him. "I know about the Taniyama girl," he said. "So?" Naru asked. "Just be careful," the man replied. "Why would I be careful about the girl I love?" Naru asked, "She's perfectly harmless." "You trust her, do you?" "Yes," "Then, don't let me stop you." "I know," Naru replied, "I plan not to and if you try anything; I'll kill you." "You're Karen's son alright," said the man with a chuckle. "Passion and all."

"Well, what would exact?' Naru asked, "He's my father." He opened the door and stepped outside. "How is Kai's little girl doing?" the man asked. "She's fine," Naru replied. "What about the panther?" the man asked. Naru froze. "I know about that. That creature was inside her mother and was passed onto her when her mother gave birth to the kid. It's a curse the Taniyama girl can't escape from." "Even so," said Naru, "She's still Mai and that's all that matters." "Humph spoken like a true lover," said the man, "I'll be seeing ya around kid." "See you soon Kin," said Naru. The man smirked and ordered to the driver to drive.

Naru watched him drive off before making his way onto the school grounds. The last time he was here was when he first met Mai and the others. He stepped inside the school. The whole school was getting ready for the festival which started in a few minutes. He walked towards Mai's classroom. He got to the door and opened it. "Hey Naru," Bou-san called to him when he saw him in the doorway. Naru walked toward them. "How did your meeting go?" Yasuhara asked. "Fine," Naru replied. "That's good to hear," said John. Naru sat down at a table near his friends. He noticed one person was missing. "May I take your order," said a voice. Naru looked up and saw one of the students dressed in cosplay.

"I'll have tea," he replied. "Coming right up," said the girl. She ran off to tell her friends. "Everyone is dressed up in cosplay," said Bou-san. "Even, Mai," said Yasuhara. "I don't really like the outfit she's wearing though," said Ayako. "Neither do I," said Bou-san going into over protective father mode. "Watch out Naru," said Yasuhara. "Yeah, your name is on their list of things they need to protect their little girl from," Fai added. Naru didn't reply. "There's your tea," said a voice. Naru looked up and saw Mai dressed in a bunny costume. She even had the ears. "Hey Naru," she said. "What are you wearing?" Naru asked. Her skin was showing which drove him crazy. "It's part of the costume," she replied.

She kissed him on top of the head and went back to help out. Naru took a sip of tea and recognizes the tea. It was the tea that Mai would make in the office. He always enjoyed her tea. He took another sip. "So, what did he want?" Fai asked, "The guy you were having the meeting with." "It was Kin," Naru replied, "He just wanted a report on how everything is going." "Kin?" said Bou-san. "He's uncle and head of the Sibuya family," Fai explained. "So, what is your uncle like?" Ayako asked. "Kazuya is the same as his uncle," said Fai. "Shut up," Naru replied. "So that's where Naru gets it," said Yasuhara, "His attitude I mean."

The festival went on for several hours. Mai was able to take a break. She got changed and went to hang out with her friends. They walked around the school checking out the other classrooms. Soon everyone went their separate ways. Ayako and Bou-san went off together. John and Masako went to check out the third floor. Fai, Yasuhara and Lin were together. _That just leaves us alone, _thought Mai as she realized that she and Naru were alone. She looked around wondering if anyone was watching them. She looked up at him. This was the first time they've been alone like this. They've only gone out to dinner together but Lin was there so they never got to spend some alone just the two of them.

They came to a shooting ring. "Come on," said a boy, "Is that all you got?" another boy was trying to aim a toy gun at the targets. "That's a pretty easy shot," Naru said. "You can shot?' Mai asked. "I can," he replied. "This I got to see," said Mai. "Already," said Naru. They walked toward it. "Hey you want to try?" the boy asked Naru. "Sure," said Naru handing the exact change. The boy handed the toy gun. "You get three shots," the boy said. "I only need one," said Naru. He aimed the gun at the targets. Mai watched wondering how it will turn out.

Naru eyed the first target and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out through the air. The target fell to the side knocking the others downwards. The boy's eyes widen and so did Mai's. "Too easy," Naru replied placing the gun down onto the table. "What prize?' the boy asked after coming back to his senses. "I'll take the cat," Naru replied pointing to the blue cat. The boy lifted the cat up and handed it to him. Naru turned and handed it to Mai. "Here," he said. She smiled and took it. She kissed his cheek. They walked off holding hands.

They got to the outside of the school. The sun was going down. "Oh," said Mai, "They'll start the fireworks any moment. We better find the others and get a good spot." Naru looked down at her. They walked to a hall top and sat down. Mai looked around for the others. Naru knew that she wanted to watch the fireworks with all of her friends but he wanted a little more time alone with her. She lied onto the grass looking up at the sky. The stars shined over head. Naru sat there watching her. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face. "I love this," she said, "I wish this will never end." Naru smirked. "I love feeling your touch," she said. Naru leaned down and kissed her lips. She kissed him back.

They pulled away after a while. They didn't' notice that the fireworks had started. "This is the best day ever," said Mai. Naru chuckled and kissed her again with more passion this time. Mai was having the moment she always dreamt of. Naru looked into her eyes. "I love you Mai," he said. "I love you too Naru," Mai replied pressing her lips against his. He chuckled and returned the kiss with more passion than the first. The fireworks roared into the air but to them the fireworks that they were aware of were when their lips touched. It was the most magical moment of their lives. This surely was something they both would remember.

The end


End file.
